Amazing
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: It seems like the world is ending yet again, and the Sanctuary begins to crumble. In what may well be his last minutes, Ravel wishes to make an old crush known to a co-worker, but one of them may be struck down before he has the chance...


It was Ravel who heard the cracks and shakes first. Slowly he looked up, just as the others began to frown, and the roof was crumbling, caving in. Madame Mist was only just beginning to look up when she was jerked back and pulled away. She almost tripped and fell over her robes, or her feet, and if she had, she probably would have been dragged through the halls. She looked back as she tried to get her bearings, saw Ghastly running in the opposite direction, and a large chunk of masonry where she had just been standing. The halls were collapsing. Looking ahead again, she saw Ravel, pulling her along to what he hoped was an exit, but the detours he had to take due to the collapsing sanctuary meant he was getting lost.

They reached a calm section and he stopped to get his bearings. "So it's begun then." She mused, turning to look the way they had come as the rumbling sound and sorcerers' screams grew louder, closer. He gave her a look, but it looked contemptuous and sort of...yearning at once. "I don't think there are any clear exits." He replied darkly.  
"Then we go for one that isn't clear." She held his hand again, smiling beneath her veil. "The world is ending, and perhaps the best thing is to get up there and get killed by the enemy face to face."  
"Optimistic today, are we?" He turned to look at the options in terms of corridors. None of them were safe, they were all collapsing, and the decay was spreading towards their little alcove. He tried to work out which one would be the fastest way to a way out of there. "Mist..."  
"We have to move. Now, Erskine!"

He sped down one of the corridors, trying to avoid the blocks of sudden death, not sure whether to let go of Mist or hang onto her hand for dear life as the last comfort. They got to the corner, and as he sprinted round, something fell and smashed into their hands and they were separated. The next corner was blocked by a pile of various things which had fallen on some poor guy. He scaled the mess and glanced back to see where Mist was, but he couldn't see her. He ran on, knowing that if he hung back they would both die, but he felt something spike in his chest. Some kind of pain. He could see a way out ahead now, and he glanced back once more to see if Mist had made it.

Then he was sprawled on the floor. If he had been looking where he was going, he would have seen the beam he had tripped over, but as it was, when he looked up, he didn't have time to see anything. His eyesight tried to un-blur but something crashed down on him before it could manage. There was one person left by the exit at this point that could have gone back to help him before it was too late, but Nye was not the most noble of creatures...

She found him sprawled on the ground, blood trickling down his face over the plaster dust caused by the masonry which had hit him. They were both trapped now. Half-buried under what remained of the sanctuary. She shifted him so that he lay upon her lap and half-cradled him with a deep sigh. She willed him to stay alive until they had a way out of there.

She began to fall asleep, but was jerked awake when he began to stir. He shifted with a groan and opened one eye a crack because the blood was making the other one stick closed. His mouth was dry and he tried to swallow, getting a sensation similar to someone rubbing sandpaper against his throat as a result. He moaned again and asked himself where he was out loud. She stroked his hair, taking care to stay away from the wound. "We're still in the sanctuary," she calmly informed him, "you're injured and there isn't a way out of here."  
"I...I have a headache...I need a drink..."  
"I would get you something if I could."  
"Who...Mist?"  
"Yes Erskine?"  
"You're okay?"  
"I'm fine. I had to duck into a side corridor after we were separated because I couldn't get through. I stayed to help you, but the rest of the building caved in. Luckily there's a support beam still doing its job here. The worst I have is a bit of glass in my hand and a twisted ankle."  
He sighed. It sounded like relief.  
"You are a mystery, Grand Mage."  
He gave a slight laugh followed by another moan. She waited for him to say something but it was clear he wasn't going to. "There is something I need to know about you."  
"Can you make it quick? I want to black out again."  
"Well..." She tried to think of a good way to word it.  
"Y'know, I've always wanted to see what's under your veil. Wanted to know if the rest of your face is as pretty as your eyes."  
"You...uh...okay then...you think my eyes are pretty then?"  
"Your amazing." He burbled before slipping back out of conciousness.  
"So are you." she whispered, lifting her veil and kissing his forehead gently.


End file.
